


Te Odeio

by OtomeGirl



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27994836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtomeGirl/pseuds/OtomeGirl
Summary: Seguindo as idéias de oneshots em estilo musicais agora é a vez de Knockout! Ele está chorando enquanto está furioso ao mesmo tempo com um certo bot...
Relationships: Breakdown/Knock Out (Transformers)
Kudos: 2





	Te Odeio

Eu- eu- eu te odeio

O- O- O- O que tem isso?

Sem você morando aqui, eu provavelmente simplesmente desapareceria e

Certo, certo

Certo você é

O quê - quer uma salva de palmas?

Me dê um minuto, deixe-me cuspir a verdade da minha boca

Eu- eu- eu te odeio

O- O- O- O que tem isso?

A maneira como você é irreverente e seus membros estão cheios de fadiga

Eu sei que você odeia, mas uma vida de "bom menino", não é para mim

Na verdade, mais perto disso seria ...

Meu querido,

POR QUE, POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO SABE?

Uma questão de ajuda questionável

Se você realmente quer dizer, o significado de suas palavras é menor

É tudo uma questão de atitude, o tom, a maneira como você se comporta

A menos que você queira perder o controle sobre as coisas boas

ULTRA SECRETO

Significa sem espiar, por favor

Porque

Eu- eu- eu te odeio

O-O- O- O que tem isso?

Sem você morando aqui, eu provavelmente simplesmente desapareceria e

Certo, certo

Certo você é

O quê - quer uma salva de palmas?

Se você acredita, o boca a boca é certamente verdade 

O lugar a que pertence

Isso está me arrastando

Para a beira de um abismo

Eu- eu- eu te odeio

O- O- O- O que tem de errado?

Festejando

Eu- eu- eu te odeio

O- O- O- O que tem isso?

A maneira como você fica irreverente quando estou praticando meus nobres feitos

Como pregos de quadro-negro ao longo de nossas frágeis costuras cheias de calafetagem

Sem você morando aqui, eu seria uma deusa bêbada com seus gritos

ULTRA SECRETO

é a necessidade de queimar meus pulmões

Com certeza vai estourar minha garganta

SEGREDO, SEGREDO

Mais um segundo 

No entanto, eles não vão deixar escapar

Eu- eu- eu te odeio

O- O- O- O que tem isso?

O fato de você existir persiste em me trazer tanta dor (dor)

Certo, certo

Certo você é

Está transbordando, caindo, cambaleando como uma estrela caída

Eu- eu- eu te odeio

O- O- O- O que tem isso?

Aqueles de vocês que

não- não- não vi

O- O- O- O que tem isso?

Você não vai chegar a lugar nenhum

Eu- eu- eu te odeio

O- O- O- O que tem isso?

Sem você morando aqui, eu provavelmente simplesmente desapareceria e

Certo, certo

Certo você é

O quê - quer uma salva de palmas?

Se você acredita, o boca a boca é certamente verdade 

O lugar a que pertence

Isso está me arrastando

Para a beira de um abismo

Eu- eu- eu te odeio

O- O- O- O que tem de errado?


End file.
